


Georgia Peaches (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Anniversary, Established Relationship, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing, bottom!daryl
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23934556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: Rick et Daryl pimentent leur fête d’anniversaire.
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Rick Grimes
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Georgia Peaches (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/gifts).
  * A translation of [Georgia Peaches](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4415282) by [ArcticLucie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticLucie/pseuds/ArcticLucie). 



> Inspiré par "The Dinner Party" de theprosefool.  
> -  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.  
> Je n’ai pas de formation de traducteur.  
> -  
> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)

"Vas-tu arrêter ? La nourriture est presque prête," Rick gronda Daryl. Ils avaient organisé un barbecue pour leur anniversaire dans leur maison et tous leurs amis étaient dans l’arrière-cour à boire des bières pendant que Shane et Merle se battaient pour la possession du barbec’.

Daryl avait fait exprès d’accidentellement renverser de la bière sur la chemise de Rick et ils étaient montés pour qu’il puisse se nettoyer. Rick était en train de prendre un t-shirt propre dans la commode, ignorant le jeu que son mari avait prévu, quand Daryl le piégea contre le chêne noir et s’attaqua à son cou avec des mordillements et des coups de langue.

"Tu le veux vraiment ?" demanda Daryl, sa voix basse et rauque alors qu’il mordillait un lobe d’oreille. Il sourit satisfait quand Rick ne répondit pas ‘non’, seulement un évasif grognement. "Et puis… je ne t’ai pas encore donné ta surprise."

"Et bah dépêche-toi. On n’a pas le temps pour ça," souffla Rick.

Daryl gloussa doucement et passa ses mains devant pour défaire le pantalon de Rick, l’abaissant avec son boxer en dessous de ses hanches. Rick était sur le point de dire qu’ils n’avaient pas le temps pour ça quand un doigt froid et visqueux effleura son entrée. Ok, peut-être qu’ils avaient le temps pour _ça_.

Daryl continua son attaque contre le cou poivre et sel de Rick en bougeant son doigt contre la résistance du cercle de muscle et doucement poussa à l’intérieur. Rick gémit profond dans sa gorge alors qu’un frémissement courut le long de sa colonne à la délicieuse intrusion. Daryl se retira tout aussi lentement avec qu’il ne commença à fourrer son doigt dans la chaleur intense de son corps.

"Plus", demanda Rick alors qu’il poussait ses hanches en arrière en rythme avec les mouvements de Daryl. Daryl s’effectua et ajouta un autre doigt, et rapidement après, un troisième jusqu’à ce qu’il sente que Rick était suffisamment détendu pour prendre ce qu’il était sur le point de lui donner.

"Tu te souviens de notre safeword ?" demanda Daryl en retirant ses doigts du cul parfait de son amant.

"Ouais," haleta Rick, trop survolté pour se demander pourquoi il voulait savoir.

"Bien."

Daryl le déconcentra en mordillant à nouveau son lobe d’oreille pendant qu’il insérait quelque chose de lisse et froid – et inconnu – à la place de la chaude et épaisse bite qu’il savait que Rick attendait. Il remonta le pantalon de Rick et le referma avant que le cerveau de son mari ne puisse comprendre que quelque chose n’était pas bon.

"Daryl ?" murmura-t-il, la voix faible et confuse.

"Garde-le jusqu’à après le dîner et tu pourras me baiser," ronronna Daryl dans son oreille, un pouce traçant calmement un côté du V au-dessus de la hanche de Rick, l’autre dans sa poche tenant une petite commande.

Quand les vibrations commencèrent, Rick laissa échapper le plus incroyable gémissement que Daryl ait jamais entendu. Il dû retenir l’homme debout le temps qu’il s’habitua à la sensation de picotement qui attaquait sans relâche sa prostate. Avec une pression du bouton, elle s’arrêta et Rick s’affaissa contre lui, sa tête tombant en arrière sur l’épaule de Daryl, la respiration rapide, le corps tremblant.

"Putain, que c’est bon !" cria Rick, "Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir aussi longtemps, bébé."

"Okay, et si on disait, trente minutes égalent une branlette, quarante-cinq égalent une pipe, et si tu tiens une heure, alors tu peux me baiser ? Qu’est-ce que t’en dis ?" compromit Daryl. Il réenclencha le jouet et il sentit le corps entier de Rick frémir contre lui alors que le bourdonnement recommença.

"Et si je ne tiens pas deux minutes ?" demanda Rick le souffle presque coupé quand il éteignit à nouveau le truc.

"Alors tu jouiras dans ton pantalon et tu devras te changer à nouveau," Daryl haussa des épaules, finalement s’éloignant de Rick et allant à la porte. "Tu devrais te dépêcher, ils nous attendent," dit-il par dessus son épaule.

Il pressa le bouton une fois encore et rigola en entendant un ‘merde’ étouffé venant de derrière lui. Le petit plug en silicone était assez puissant quand il était au maximum quand il l’avait testé sur lui-même, alors il allait le garder sur les modes les plus bas pendant un moment car il voulait vraiment que Rick le baise.

Ils rejoignirent la fête, la démarche de Rick un peu raide, et ils commencèrent à se mélanger avec leurs invités. Daryl pouvait admettre qu’il s’amusait beaucoup trop en appuyant le bouton au hasard en sachant qu’il envoyait des vagues de pulsions au plus profond des fesses de son amant. Rick essayait de cacher les tremblements visibles qui le traversaient, mais c’était presque impossible.

"Tout va bien, Rick ?" demanda Tyreese, le regard inquiet quand Rick faillit renverser sa bière sur lui-même… encore.

Daryl attendit que la bouteille soit à ses lèvres avant d’allumer le vibrateur. Rick lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de répondre à leur ami. "Euh, ouais… Je me souvenais juste de quelque chose de dégueu qu’on a vu hier à la télé," mentit-il.

Plus tard, Rick était en train d’avoir une discussion sympa avec Carol et Maggie à propos de ce qu’il avait prévu de planter dans le jardin quand Daryl décida d’augmenter l’intensité pour le garder sur ses gardes. Rick a peut-être hurlé, mais il ne l’admettra jamais, et bougea ses bras dans tous les sens pour cacher cela en criant quelque chose sur une abeille.

Le regard que Daryl reçu cette fois-ci le fit frémir d’anticipation. La tension était presque trop forte et il n’était même pas celui avec quelque chose qui vibrait dans le cul. Sa bite palpitait néanmoins.

Quand les burgers et hot-dogs furent prêts, ils s’installèrent tous autour de la table, Rick s’asseyant avec précaution à côté de Daryl. "Je vais juste baisser la musique," dit Daryl, sortant la commande. Il sentit Rick remuer à côté de lui quand il ‘essaya’ de baisser le volume de la radio. "Merde, elle doit être pétée," il continua, remuant et secouant la chose pour un effet plus dramatique.

"Attend, laisse-moi essayer," dit Glenn.

"Nan, c’est bon. Je l’ai," dit Rick, tendant la main vers la commande, ses yeux plantés sur Daryl. Mais avec un éclat malicieux dans les yeux, Daryl la passa à Glenn.

Sans réfléchir il appuya sur quelques boutons pendant que Rick enfonçait ses ongles dans la cuisse de Daryl alors qu’un rythme hasardeux de pulsion faisait danser le plug contre sa prostate. Il siffla quand Daryl toucha sa bite suintante sous la table car il était juste trop sensible. Il était proche d’exploser comme un missile nucléaire.

"Donne-moi ça !" insista Abraham, arrachant la commande et il pressa plusieurs boutons avec ses gros doigts. Tout ce que Rick pouvait faire était de mordre ses lèvres et s’appuyer contre Daryl qui fut assez gentil pour retirer sa main de la tente dans ses pantalons trop serrés. Sa fermeture éclair était son pire cauchemar.

"Oh, attend, je pense que c’est la mauvaise commande," dit Daryl, sortant la bonne de son autre poche. Il baissa la musique et fit un mouvement pour récupérer l’autre. "Je pense que celle-ci est pour la radio dans la chambre," dit-il.

Après cela, quelques personnes firent des toasts, lesquels Daryl fut assez gentil pour ne pas interrompre. Il n’était pas un connard fini. Puis, ils apprécièrent un bon repas tous ensemble. Sauf pour cette fois où Daryl fut un connard fini.

Juste quand Rick s’apprêtait à mordre dans un burger, Daryl fit courir ses doigt sur le bouton lisse de la commande pour allumer le jouet. Rick laissa échapper une respiration houleuse et d’une manière ou d’une autre réussit à reposer le burger dans son plat avant de se fondre dans Daryl, son visage caché dans son cou. "Va te faire foutre," il geint dans un murmure.

"Pas encore, mais tu as le droit à une branlette maintenant," encouragea doucement Daryl. Rick n’avait pas encore dit le safeword, alors il n’allais pas trop s’inquiéter, mais il savait que le jeu commençait à les atteindre tous les deux. Les joues de Rick étaient rosées et avaient la même couleur que ses lèvres, mais il était sûr que tout le monde blâmait l’alcool.

"Cinq minutes pour une pipe," ajouta-t-il. Mais qui comptait vraiment ?

Daryl eut pitié de lui et le laissa manger le reste de son repas en paix.

Tout le monde se divisa en petits groupes après le repas. Daryl profita de l’opportunité pour se glisser dans leur chambre pour un moment parce qu’ils n’allaient pas pouvoir attendre qu’il se prépare quand le temps sera venu.

Quelques minutes avant l’heure, Daryl augmenta la puissance du jouet au maximum. Il avait l’intention de laisser Rick le prendre depuis le début, peu importe combien de temps il allait tenir, mais maintenant il s’amusait juste avec… et bien, plus d’amusement.

De l’autre côté de la cour, Rick essayait d’avoir une discussion avec Lori et Shane pour pouvoir prendre les enfants pour camper pendant une semaine et il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas jouir à cause du battements incessant en lui. Après tout, il lui restait cinq minutes, et il n’allait certainement pas se contenter d’une pipe après toute cette glorieuse torture.

Mais contrairement aux fois précédentes, Daryl n’arrêta pas le vibrateur après quelques secondes. Le bâtard laissa la chose tourner ! Et Rick ne pouvait pas prendre plus, son corps déjà surmené. Même la brise était de trop.

"Des pêches ! Putain, Daryl, des pêches de Georgie !" hurla-t-il, interrompant Shane disant quelque chose à propos d’emprunter un sac de couchage. Il se tourna violemment et se dépêcha vers la maison, ignorant les regards ahuris quand il ouvrit violemment la porte. Dieu merci Daryl éteignit le jouet ou il n’aurait pas tenu cinq secondes de plus.

Daryl était sur ses pas quand Rick entra dans la pièce la plus proche, leur vestiaire juste derrière la porte arrière. Le pantalon de Rick était déjà défait, sa bite si dure et brillante à cause du liquide pré-éjaculatoire suintant constamment toute la soirée. Daryl entra et ferma la porte, déboutonnant son jean aussi vite qu’il pu.

Rick lui sauta dessus avant qu’il ne puisse finir et abaissa son pantalon avant qu’il ne soit dé-zippé. Daryl avait enlevé son boxer avant mais poussa son jean et sauta pour serrer ses jambes autour de la taille de Rick, ses incroyables biceps serrant forts autour de son cou.

"J’suis prêt," dit-il, se voix juste sexuelle alors que Rick pressa son dos contre la porte avec un sourire malicieux. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et s’embrassèrent profondément pendant que Rick poussait contre son entrée glissante. Daryl haleta à la vitesse à laquelle il fit pénétrer sa bite en lui.

"Ça va, bébé ?" demanda Rick pour être sûr. Il avait deviné que Daryl avait été se préparer quand il a disparu plus tôt.

"Merde, Rick, juste bouge !" ordonna-t-il.

Rick gloussa et s’exécuta, se retirant aussi vite qu’il pu dans leur position avant de conduire sa queue en lui avec un craquement brutal de ses hanches. Le corps entier de Daryl s’ébranla avec la force de celui-ci et il fit de son mieux pour s’accrocher. Ils s’y mirent directement, de zéro à cent aussitôt qu’ils commencèrent, Rick bougeant en lui comme un marteau-piqueur à pleine puissance.

Mais il n’y avait pas le temps pour de la lenteur, ils étaient tous les deux beaucoup trop excités pour cela après une heure de préliminaires et ce putain de plug en silicone toujours enfoncé dans le cul de Rick. Daryl avait fait attention de mettre la commande dans la poche de sa chemise parce qu’il allait faire jouir Rick plus fort que jamais, mais merde il voulait faire durer les choses un peu plus.

Daryl gémit quand sa tête tomba involontairement vers l’arrière, inspirant quand Rick passa ses dents sur le côté de son cou, pinçant de la peau sur son chemin. Rick ralentit ses poussées avant de s’arrêter complètement pour reprendre sa respiration. Il passa ses avant-bras sous les genoux de Daryl et les repositionna avant de se retirer et claquer d’un coup en lui, leur corps tremblant au contact.

C’était dur, chaud et rapide et si incroyable. Des hanches fines cognant contre des hanches fines alors que Rick le pilonnait, les mains de Daryl désespérées pour s’accrocher à son dos alors qu’il pressait dans ses murs soyeux, les sons de leurs corps se rencontrant remplissant la petite pièce.

Les jambes de Rick commencèrent à trembler à force de le tenir tout en le pénétrant. Daryl pouvait le sentir s’approcher du bord, chaque poussée plus erratique que la précédente, alors il chercha dans sa poche et poussa le bouton de la commande un dernière fois.

Et c’était la fin. Le corps de Rick convulsa presque immédiatement quand il jouit, ses mouvements ne s’arrêtant que quand il se fut entièrement vidé, jusqu’à la dernière goutte de sperme qu’il pouvait physiquement produire, dans son mari en criant son nom.

Daryl eut à peine le temps d’éteindre le jouet avant qu’ils ne s’effondrent au sol, se tenant l’un à l’autre, la bite de Rick s’amollissant toujours enfouie en lui. Ils grognèrent tous les deux quand il se retira, pleurant la perte de leur proximité. Mais Daryl se retrouva rempli de silicone quand Rick retira le plug et fourra le jouet en lui.

"Tu es incroyable," dit Rick avec animation, ses mains caressant les cheveux humides de Daryl, leur corps brillants de sueur et détruits par le bonheur extrême. "Mais maintenant c’est mon tour. Et puisque tu connais déjà les règles, je te retrouve ici dans une heure," taquina-t-il, prenant la commande de la poche de Daryl. S’ils pouvaient tenir trente minutes, il sera étonné.

"Joyeux anniversaire, bébé," fut la réponse de Daryl quand Rick l’attira pour un autre baiser.

"Joyeux anniversaire," roucoula Rick, appuyant sur le bouton et signalant le début du deuxième tour.

**28 minutes plus tard**

"Va te faire foutre, Rick Dixon-Grimes ! Pêches de putain de Géorgie !"

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> ArcticLucie tumblr : [arcticlucie](https://arcticlucie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
